LOONAVERSE/Characters/HeeJin
HeeJin (Hangul: 희진) is the first revealed character of the LOONAVERSE. She lives on Earth along with HyunJin, HaSeul, YeoJin, and ViVi. Appearance HeeJin has black eyes and dark brown wavy hair. She looks like a rabbit. Personality History This can be acquainted to the fact that she is the first member of LOONA to awake in the LOONAVERSE, or to the lyrics of ViViD as described above. Many believe that her ambition in life is to paint the LOONAVERSE in color, in which she enlists the help of her other members. It has also been theorized by reddit user LueLinks402 that HeeJin isn't a god of the LOONAVERSE, but instead "Maybe more like a 'demigod' or a mythical figure similar to the heroes from Greek mythology. I think all the members of Loona have some kind of special power or important role, but only when they are all together can their powers combined be considered truly 'godlike.'"LueLinks402 Reddit Post on HeeJin It's also important to note that in all of HeeJin's pre-debut promotional photos she wore white, symbolizing her purity. This can be confirmed further by the Attendance Cards. Every pre-debut single contained an attendance card, that could be brought to a LOONA fansign. If the owner of the card managed to get every member of LOONA to stamp their attendance card they would be given the opportunity to meet the members at the LOONAbirth concert. Each card featured the members' individual color based on the album. For example Chuu's single comes with a peach-colored card, while HyunJin's comes with a yellow-colored card. But the only member of LOONA whose card was not their individual color, was HeeJin. Her card is white instead of hot pink, which further suggests her purity as well as the beginning of the LOONAVERSE. She represents the blank, white canvas that the other members must fill with their colors. Abilities HeeJin is theorized to have "god-like" powers. Since she created the LOONAVERSE in the first place, every member is a fractal of her. She has all of ODD EYE CIRCLE's abilities and more. She has the ability to control the entire rainbow, where as each individual member only has access to their representative color. We see her teleport in Egoist, create other worlds in ViViD, and create a double of herself in love4eva. She has the ability to control the world to her desire and with this she has become the unofficial "leader" of the LOONAVERSE. Relationships HeeJin has many relationships with the members of LOONA throughout the music videos. HyunJin The friendship between HyunJin and HeeJin is the first one to be shown. They met in school and are in the same grade, as explained in the description of Love & Live. ViVi HeeJin feels sympathetic towards ViVi in the music video for Love & Live. As explained by twinfish, ViVi is HeeJin's loyal friend. She acts as the angel on her shoulder and carries out tasks for her. So it hurts HeeJin to see ViVi struggling with her life as a Cyborg, as she feels sympathy for her. JinSoul HeeJin is helping JinSoul to awake in the LOONAVERSE, as explained by Birbfriend and twinfish for Singing in the Rain. It means she acts almost like a guide for JinSoul, who is choosing which universe she wants to "release her fish" into. Olivia Hye In the final moments of the Egoist music video, we see the first girl to be revealed (HeeJin) and the final girl to be revealed (Olivia) meet. We are not sure what their feelings are towards each other, some suspect sympathy from HeeJin for how Olivia is treated by yyxy, others think its the "final battle" between good and evil, or between the ruler of this world and the fallen angel (more of this idea is explained under Cultural References). But what we do know is that HeeJin has traveled a long way from the 1/3 world to the yyxy world in order to specifically meet Olivia, for unknown reasons. Video Appearances Official Theorized Other Versions * Bright Pink Square Trivia References Navigation Category:LOONAVERSE/Characters